Schooldays at Mariyo High
by lonewolf813
Summary: a spikefaye fic thats a little bit of a crossover
1. Schooldays at Mariyo High

Disclaimer: I don't own Cowboy Bebop, Inuyasha, Trigun, or any of the characters so yea, on to the fic...

Schooldays At  
Mariyo High  
  
The morning was bleak and gray, the perfect start to the fist day of school, Spike thought to himself as he finished off his Pepsi. He dropped the empty can and looked down from the wall on which he sat, the same wall that encompassed the school grounds. In front of him was the black cast-iron gate that was now open to let in the students. As he looked down he noticed one of the students was stopped and seemed to be looking at him. She had strait purple hair cut just above the shoulders. She wore the school uniform, dark blue long sleeve shirt with gold trim and matching skirt, and in her hair she wore a gold headband to keep her hair out of her face. Over all she didn't look that bad, not as good as his ex-, Julia, but she defiantly looked good. The bell rung, startling the girl and she ran off towards the school doors.  
He remained out there just looking out into space and thinking, he finally managed to get the purple haired girl out of his head when all of the sudden he heard a voice. "Mr. Spiegel, what are you still doing out here after the bell?" asked a stern voice. He turned around and replied mockingly, "Well, I was sitting here, why?" "Mr. Spiegel, must you be difficult? I'm going to let you slide this time but only if you promise you'll go right to your homeroom " the principal replied. "I promise" spike said as he jumped off the wall. "Oh, and follow me so I can give you a pass"  
He walked behind the principal as they headed towards the doors. As they walked through the door he looked down at the tiles. They walked through the office doors and the principal told the secretary to give him a pass. "Here you are sir." the secretary said, handing him a small yellow slip of paper that read:  
  
Hall Pass  
  
Please excuse Mr. Spiegel 's Tardiness  
  
By request of the Principal  
  
Thanks for your cooperation  
  
He stuffed the little slip of paper into his pocket and walked out of the room. He walked through the halls till he finally saw his homeroom. He walked in. "Glad you decided to join us today, and what's your name?" his teacher said. "Spike" he said. "Well, I'm Jet but you can call me Mr. J" said his teacher. Spike looked up to find his seat and noticed that the purple haired girl was in his homeroom, and only open seat was next to her. He sat down and leaned back, looking out of the corner of his eye at her. "Hey," she said as she turned around to look at him. He turned his head towards her. "I'm Faye." she said. "Why were you staring at me earlier?" Spike asked. "Huh? Oh, were you the boy sitting on the wall? I just thought it was strange that you were sitting on the wall." she replied. "Well, its rude to stare" he said when all of the sudden the door burst open and this little boy (, or was it a girl?) with short red hair wearing a white shirt, tight dark purple almost black biker shorts, no shoes and a pair of goggles around his/her neck, and running as fast as he could to keep up with him/her was a little dog. "HI! I'm Edward Wong the third and this is Ein," she pointed down to the dog "I'll be the assistant teacher, and Ein will be the class pet. Please call me Ed, not Mrs. Wong." She said. "Uh, I HATE animals" spike mumbled to himself. "Okay class, I think we should go ahead and start the class now. So, I think well start out with a little 20th century history, now, they were a very primitive culture. . . . . ." the teacher went on as spikes attention quickly shifted to the clock, 20 min. till the bell, enough time for a quick nap. Before he knew it the bell had rung, waking him up. He got up and walked out of the classroom following this "Faye" girl. "So, Faye is it?" spike asked her. "Yeah, I'm new here, do you know were Mr. Wasuke's Science class is?" she replied. "Yeah, as a matter o' fact it's my next class, follow me" he answered. They walked to Science and then talked through most of it, neither letting on that they might like the other. When was over they walked out of the class. "You wanna sit with me at lunch?" he asked her. "Sure" she answered. They walked over to the cafeteria and once they had some food joined Spike's friends at the table. "Ohhhhhhhh, does Spike have a new girlfriend so soon after he broke up with Julia? ? ?"Vash asked. "No! She's just a girl I was talking to in some of my classes and invited over to eat with us! ! !" Spike replied. "That's not the way it looks from here." Inuyasha said. "Shut up Inuyasha, at least I don't have the problem you have, Kikyo or Kagome, Kikyo or Kagome" Spike replied. Inuyasha turned his head and kept eating his Raman. After lunch during their free period Spike and Faye walked aimlessly through the halls of the school just talking till Spike walked out to the back and Faye followed. He led her into a garden, the most beautiful garden Faye had ever seen. He stopped walking all of a sudden with a serious look on his face. . . . .  
  
OK ppls, now I don't know about you but I hate cliffhangers, but I also think it's entertaining to put them in my fanfics (just ask Mrs. Seawell, she kept bugging me about chapter 2 on a paper I had turned in, but that's a different story, I'll tell ya about it later) so ya, that's the end of chapter one, sorry if it's a little annoying :-P Just sit tight and I'm sure chapter 2 will be up shortly, till next time, Cya!!!  
  
LoneWolf


	2. Schooldays at Mariyo High Ch 2

Okay! Chapter two, I'm on a roll, yeah, I really didn't know where I was gonna go with this when I started so, sorry if it seems l kinda weird, or random. I think the dumbest moments page is up so if you wanted to know what the hell I was talking about at the end of that last chapter, go check that place out . but newayz, on to the fic!!!

* * *

Ch.2  
The Mall  
  
"Hey, Faye" Spike said, facing her, but looking at the floor, his hands in his pockets. "Yeah?" Faye asked. "I am sooooooooo sorry about the way Vash and Inuyasha acted back there." He said, now staring into her eyes. "Oh, don't be, I knew that they were just playin, like we'd go out, ha, it's a joke" She replied. "Huh, yeah, like we'd go out, it's a joke, ha, see funny." Spike agreed half-heartedly, knowing he liked her and wondering whether she always meant what she said. "Yeah, so we shouldn't let it get to us" Faye said. All of the sudden spike heard the bell. "Oh, it's time to go to class, lets go." Spike said ,walking out of the room. Faye followed, wondering if she had said something wrong, but decided not to ask. During their last 2 classes they talked a little bit, but not much. D-I-N-G!!! Yes, the last bell of the day, I am sooooooooo outta here. He walked out of the class room and as he was walking down the hall Faye started talking "Hey, Spike?" "Yeah?" he answered. "Are you alright, you've seemed pretty down since free-period? "She asked. "Oh, I'm fine" he answered. "Oh, well in that case, would you like to go to the mall or something and hang out?" She asked. "um, sure, why not, um, do you want me to drive or do you wanna drive?" He asked. "You can drive if you want to." She replied. "Okay, come on, lets go" spike said. "Okay" Faye fallowed spike to his car. On the way to the mall they talked a little bit. "So, Spike, did you and Julia like, in a serious relationship?" Faye asked. "I guess, how bout you? Were you and your last ex- in a serious relationship?" Spike asked. "No," Faye replied. "Oh, okay" Spike said. "He pulled into the parking lot and they got out. They walked in to the mall and had only been there for like 2 sec when spike heard Inuyasha calling "Hey! Spike!! Over Here!" Inuyasha called, waving his hand in the air so spike would know where he was. "Hey, Faye, you wanna go over with Inuyasha?" Spike asked. "Sure" Faye replied. "Hey Inuyasha, what's up?" Spike asked as he and Faye walked towards Inuyasha. "Not much, just here with Kagome" he replied once spike got there. "Hey Kagome" Faye said. "Oh, hey Faye, how ya been?" Kagome asked. "Wait one second, you to know each other?" Inuyasha asked, with a shocked look on his face "Well, yeah" Kagome said. "yeah, we I went to the same middle school and then I moved and know I'm back" Faye answered. "Oh, so then ya'll used to be friend but Faye moved, and now your friends again?" Spike asked. "yeah" Faye said. "exactly" Kagome agreed. "So, you guys wanna catch a movie?" Inuyasha asked. "Sure, how bout you Faye?" spike asked turning to Faye. "Sure" faye said. "Okay then, lets go, the movie starts in a few minutes" Inuyasha said. "Hey, Spike" "hey baby brother" said a two voices. "Get the hell outta here Vicious " Spiked told Vicious. "And to what do we own this honor Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha sarcastically asked his older half-brother. "Oh, nothing dear brother, just amazed at the fact that your still associating your self with these humans" Sesshomaru, while he wasn't crazy about his brother he still didn't want his little brother to become stupid and useless. He cared for him...to a degree. As much as one could care for a half-breed bearing human blood. Enough to want to keep him from the company of those humans. "And your much better, hanging out with the likes of Vicious" Spike yelled at the cold-hearted youkai. "Vicious is not an allay, he is simply a servant to me for now" Sesshomaru replied in the coldest tone spike had ever heard. "master Sesshomaru, we have business to attend to else where, we must be on our way." Jaken told Sesshomaru. "I will be taking my leave now you filthy half-breed " Sesshomaru said as he walked off, Vicious and Jaken following. "What was that all about?" Faye asked, clueless to who Vicious or Sesshomaru were. "Nothing Faye, nothing, now, what movie do you wanna see?" spike replied. "um, I'm actually kinda hungry now that I think about it. Is anyone else hungry?" She asked. "I am" Kagome said. "and so am I" Inuyasha answered. "Okay, then why don't we go to a restaurant?" spike asked. "sure" they all agreed at once. They drove to the restaurant and got out of the car. "You want me to take your jacket for you?" Spike asked Faye, trying to be a gentlemen. "Sure" Faye said, handing him the jacket. They walked into the restaurant and found themselves seats. The waiter quickly came and asked for their orders. After arguing over what kinda pizzas to get they finally decided. "Okay we'll have 1 medium pepperoni and one medium cheese" Spike told the waiter. "Okay, we will have your pizzas here shortly." Said the waiter. "Okay so whose paying?" Inuyasha asked. "I'm broke" said Faye. "I would pay, but I left my purse at home." Said Kagome. "so I guess it's me or you spike, wanna toss a coin for it?" Inuyasha asked. "Sure, but I'm heads" Spike said. "ok" Inuyasha said right before he tossed the coin. "No!" spike whined, it had landed tails, so he had to pay. Oh well, at least the pizzas finally here. As they ate the pizzas they talked a little bit. They left, spike paying, after they were done eating. Spike drove everyone home Inuyasha first then Kagome, and Faye last. "Here ya go Faye" He said handing her jacket to her as she walked inside. "bye spike" she said as he walked to his car. "See ya later Faye" he answered back. Faye put here hands in her pockets and went inside. All of the sudden the noticed there was a folded piece of paper in her pocket. She pulled out the piece of paper and unfolded it, it was from spike.

* * *

Ok ppls, that's the end of the chapter, what do you think spike wrote on the piece of paper, well I guess your gonna have to wait for the next update to find out, but feel free to guess. Till next time, Cya . !!!  
Lonewolf


End file.
